The Legendary Explorers
by musicmadnessXP
Summary: You've heard the story of the legendary hero Lucario, but do you know what went on between him and his partner? The results may (or may not) surprise you! Contains Pokemon Mystery Dungeon yaoi, so, yeah. :P
1. Prologue

**So, here I am again to write a story. :P ****For those of you who are/were reading my other story, "Kenny Dies", I think I might finish the last couple chapter either during this story or afterwards. I'm hoping to make this into a longer story, so I will try to update the other story during this one. ;) Anyways, this is a yaoi (again), so don't read if you don't like and ENJOY the prologue.**_  
_

* * *

_The Legendary Explorers_

"Hey, Alakazam!" the two young(ish) explorers shouted. After saving the world from the huge meteorite with the help of Rayquaza, they had regained the psychic Pokémon's trust and would go to speak with him almost every day to expand their knowledge so that they could become a legendary rescue team. There was a point when Alakazam was actually trying to get rid of them because of a lie that a very nasty Pokémon named Gengar had spread. Gengar wasn't evil at heart. I mean, he had saved the lives of the young explorers at one point. Well, this is a little off-topic, because this isn't the story to be told right now, but it will be told at a later point… Anyways…

"Hello, Blaze and Hydro." Alakazam responded, "Today I have a very important story for you. You have matured a lot since I first met you, and it's time that your rescue team had a goal to be better than anyone before, to be a legendary rescue team. You will have to journey to places much farther than Sky Tower and depths much deeper than Stormy Sea… Today, I will tell you the story of the legendary explorer, Lucario."

"Wow. This is so AWESOME!" Blaze shouted, "Are you saying that we have the chance to even be COMPARIBLE to a legendary explorer!?"

"Yes, if you put the work into it. Now, here's the story…"

"There he goes telling my story again…" Lucario, the legendary explorer and guardian of the lands thought to himself. He was the explorer that Alakazam had been talking about. "If they had known the whole story, not just the end…"

Yes, this story is about the legendary hero, Lucario. What you don't know about this hero would shock you. You thought you knew the whole story? Well, you haven't even heard the beginning of it…

* * *

**Make sure to follow the story if you like it. I will try to update at least every other day. ;P**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here's the first chapter of my story. I'm not gonna post warnings because you should already know from the prologue. Just expect a tiny bit of language. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_Riolu's POV_

I had always felt different than everyone else. Not only was I the only Pokémon of my kind in this village, I also didn't really feel like I was in the right life. I felt…displaced. I didn't feel myself. That was all before I met my best friend, Cyndaquil. One day, I woke up in the middle of a field without any memory of what had happened before.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Somebody shouted in my face. I replied, "Yes. Please stop shouting and tell me who are you and what's going on!?" He replied, "Oh. I'm sorry. I just overreacted because I thought you might have been dead. What a relief you aren't!" He laughed, "Well, my name is Cyndaquil! What's your name?"

"My name? Um… My name is… My…name…is…" Oh crap I don't remember my own NAME!

"Would your name happen to Be 'Riolu'? You look a lot like a Riolu. Weird since we don't normally see them around here." He said with a laugh, "Well, I can tell that you're suffering from some major amnesia, but that's no worry! I'll help you out!"

"Really? You'd do that…for me?" I said. After realizing that I didn't even remember my name, I felt hopeless. I almost cried knowing that somebody that I had never met in my whole life would be willing to help me.

"Yeah! It's really no problem. I just love helping people! I want to make a profession of it!"

"So you mean that you'd like to make helping people a career, huh?" I asked a little bit confused with how that would work. He must be a really good guy. I smiled at him and offered to help.

"Wait, WHAT!? You'd actually like to HELP ME! Oh my gosh, it's like a dream come TRUE!" He replied VERY excitedly, "Well, would you like to start an exploration team with me?"

An exploration team? What in the world was that supposed to be? Well, Cyndaquil obviously could tell that I was confused, so he started to explain it to me.

"An exploration team is a group of Pokémon, like you and me, who want to go around the world exploring places like the heights of Stark Mountain, the depths of the Spacial Abyss, and everywhere in between. We can go around meeting new Pokémon, exploring new places, and helping those in need."

'Wow… This sounds like a big decision for me to make.' I thought, 'I guess I could use this as an opportunity to figure out who I really am. Who knows? It might even be fun.'

"Sooooo?" He asked, expecting an answer.

"Sure. I'll join your exploration te-!" I was interrupted by his surprisingly strong arms embracing me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Riolu! You won't regret it!" He finally let go of me after what seemed like an hour, but was probably only less than a minute. "Wait a second!" He said suddenly, "What are we gonna name our team?"

That was a good question… What should we name ourselves?... "How about 'Team Zephyr'? It means 'west wind'. And since we are on the western end of this world, why not?" Wait, how did I get so smart? And how did I know that we are on the Western end of the world?

"Wow! That's a great name!? I didn't know you were so smart! Wait, how did you know our location?" Cyndaquil responded.

"I really don't know." I said in response, "I guess I can just sense it…somehow…"

"Oh, that makes sense."

"How?" Now I'm REALLY confused…

"Well, you might not know this, but one of your species of Pokémon's main powers is their 'sense of aura'. You could determine your current location and sense when other Pokémon are approaching. I only know a little information about this from the town elder, so you might want to speak with him to learn more and to find a way to hone your skills. Speaking of the town elder, we should probably head into town to register as an exploration team and get our equipment. I'll show you around and show you where our base will be located!"

We then left the area to visit the town that he spoke of. Hopefully I could get more information on who I am and how to hone my skills, 'cause I would obviously need them.

_Cyndaquil's POV_

I brought Riolu to our town, West-end village. Of course our name was so generic…

"Hello, we'd like to register as an exploration team!" I said enthusiastically to the receptionist at the exploration lodge.

"Oh! Hello, Cyndaquil!" The Pidgeotto responded, " You're finally gonna start an exploration team? I'm so proud of you! Wait, who's your little friend here? Is he part of your team?"

"Oh, this is Riolu. I found him wiped out in the fields. He's completely lost his memory, but it's okay, because I'm gonna help him regain everything that we can!"

"Wow! Well, I hope that you get better soon! Anyways, what is your team name gonna be?"

"Team Zephyr!" I said, "Riolu came up with the name."

"I like it! It's creative and very clever. Well, here are your badges and item bag. Good luck to both of you!"

"Yeah, good luck team losers!"

Oh god… Not them…

"Who are they?" Riolu asked me.

"Those guys are Team Stark." I replied, "They are nothing but trouble and only do what they do for the money that they can get from it."

"So… The little wimp is finally making an exploration team. Good luck with that!" He scoffed.

"I'm not a wimp! I..just didn't have a partner until now!" I replied enraged.

"Oh, is that who this is? He just looks like a faggot to me!"

After that statement, Riolu turned pale and had this look of horror on his face. It scared me, and I couldn't believe that they had called my friend that terrible word.

"Stop harassing that new team, Sableye! I will have no choice but to relinquish you of your duties if I catch you bothering other people like that again!"

He just turned and glared at us before leaving with his teammates behind him.

After they had gone and I assured that Riolu was okay, we made our way to the base.

"Hey, Riolu, are you okay? You seemed really upset with what they called you back there. I was too…" I asked.

"Hey Cyndaquil, this may sound stupid, but what did that word they called me back there mean?" He replied.

I got kind of mad again at the fact that they said such a horrible thing to somebody that was completely helpless in this world and had lost his memory and said, "It's just a terrible term Pokémon that like Pokémon of the same sex! There's nothing wrong with being that way, and they need to respect it! I hope that you don't feel that we believe you're like that, because nobody makes assumptions like that unless they don't care about you."

He looked upset about realizing what I meant.

"Cyndaquil, please promise me that you will never call me or another Pokémon that word. I wouldn't expect you to, but please promise me…" He said to me.

"I promise that I will never say a thing that can possibly hurt you. I hope that we can get your memory back to how it should be. That is my goal!"

He smiled back at me as we made it to the base as the sun went down. We went in and both immediately fell asleep on our beds.

* * *

**Remember to follow to receive updates if you wanna find out what happens! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I didn't keep my promise of updating every other day, but I will try to update AT LEAST once a week. ;) So, I'm sorry if you're actually liking this. :P I'll try to get to the point without drawing the story out too much. Expect the good stuff to come up in a few chapters. This will probably end up being a kinda long fic, so, yeah. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_Riolu's POV_

"_Look, it's that faggy kid!"_

"_Guys, stop! Just because he's different doesn't mean to call him names!"_

"_Shut up, I'm trying to deal with a fag-problem."_

"_Yeah, beat it kid! This fag doesn't deserve sympathy for his bad choices!"_

"_So, where were we?... Oh, yeah!"_

"_Faggot…faggot…faggot…faggot…faggot…"_

I woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach… _Who was that who I heard in my dream? _I checked myself to see exactly what I looked like, because I couldn't recognize what I looked like in detail. I looked in a mirror and noticed how ordinary I looked. I was a small Pokémon with blue and black fur. _I still don't understand this whole "Pokémon" thing…_ I turned around and noticed that I had a little tail. I chuckled, _how adorable._ I then noticed my eyes, a bright green color… They looked oddly familiar... _Wait… Green eyes…? _I then had a sudden flashback…or something of the sort…?

I saw some kind of strange creature that stood on two legs. He had light skin, I think, and was wearing strangely familiar garments. _What the hell is with all of these strange familiarities? _What I really noticed was his green eyes. They looked just like mine, but I couldn't figure out why. It was strange…well, kinda, since there had been a lot of strange things going on within the span of about a day-and-a-half.

I suddenly returned to reality and saw Cyndaquil standing in front of me, flailing his arms and trying to get my attention. How embarrassing…

"RIOLU!" He yelled.

_Oww… You could quiet down a little…_

"Oh, I'm sorry for being so loud. It's just that you've been zoned out there for like fifteen minutes."

"It's fine. Wait, when did you get up?"

"Well," He responded, "I got up about ten minutes ago and I saw you just staring off into space like a dead Pokémon and I assumed that you had been standing there for a few minutes. I couldn't get you to budge!"

I was shocked to hear that, but my shock was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling… _Man, I'm hungry._

"Are you hungry? We could go find something to eat if you want!" Cyndaquil said with a smile.

"Yeah," I responded, "I am actually famished." _Did he just read my mind or something?_ I started to mentally freak out. _Oh Arceus! I don't even know what that means! What is going on!? This is crazy! Do I have to live my life with other Pokémon reading my mind?_

"Uh, Riolu?" I heard Cyndaquil interrupt my mental breakdown, "Are you okay? You looked kind of freaked out there for a minute."

"My bad, I don't know why I freaked out. I guess this whole 'amnesia' thing is overwhelming me."

"Don't worry! We'll get your memory back!"

"You know what? You're right! I have faith in you as a partner, Cyndaquil! Thank you for your help!"

"No problem! So, why don't we go get some food?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. For some reason, when he grabbed my hand filled me with Beautiflies (whatever those are). I guess I'm just very happy to have a friend.

_Cyndaquil's POV_

That was a very strange morning. I woke up to see Riolu staring into a mirror muttering to himself. I had no idea what language he was speaking. It must have been his native language from wherever he was from…

"Cyndaquil?" I heard Riolu.

"Yeaaaahhhhh!" I replied.

"You're kinda crushing my hand…"

_Oh gosh! I didn't even realize I was clutching his hand with my iron grip! I'm so stupid sometimes!_

"You aren't stupid, Cyndaquil." I heard from Riolu, "You're kind-hearted, and that's all that matters." He smiled at me.

_That smile. It's so… I don't even know how to describe it! It fills my stomach with Beautiflies! Or maybe I'm just hungry… Yep, that must be it. Weird, 'cause I've never felt this way before…_

"You okay? You seem nervous." Riolu chuckled.

"My bad, I just zoned out a little bit. Wait, did you just read my mind again?" I was worried that he heard what I had just thought.

"No," He said, "I don't want to focus on your thoughts, 'cause they are private and only you should hear them. I'm starting to get used to using my powers again. I think."

_Thank Arceus!_

"Is this the place?" Riolu asked.

He pointed towards the Spinda Café, which was basically a brown, bland tent with a drawing of a bowl of soup on it. Despite its looks, they made some damn good food!

"Yep." I responded, "Thank Arceus! I am so hungry!"

"I have a random question." Riolu said, "What or who, I guess, is 'Arceus'? I hear that name used a lot around and I don't quite understand what it means."

"Oh! You're asking about the great god Pokémon, Arceus!" I replied, "Well, basically, Arceus is the God of all Pokémon who created the master of time, Dialga, the creator of space and dimentions, Palkia, and Giratina, whose story kind of strange. Giratina is said to live in a strange world known as the 'Distortion World'. No Pokémon who entered ever returned, but enough of my rambling. We could tell stories of our adventures later. Let's go eat!"

"Right behind you!"

We walked in to be greeted by a Spinda.

"Hello and welcome to the Spinda Café" The Spinda said, "Oh, hi there, Cyndaquil! Who is this with you?"

"Hello. My name is Riolu. It is very nice to meet you." Riolu spared me the trouble or introducing him.

"Nice to meet you too. It's always nice to see new Pokémon around. We don't get many visitors! Strange to see a Riolu around these parts. They usually live with tribes of Lucario."

"Wait. You know where they live?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. The town elder might. Oh, what am I doing keeping you hungry. I'll lead you to our table."

He lead us to a relatively small table with room for two. I sat on one side with Riolu on the other. We both ordered the oran berry pancakes. After a little bit of chatting about others in the town, our food arrived. It was the best meal I've ever had, especially because I had a friend to talk to. I paid and we sat and talked for a few minutes before deciding to go, but as soon as we got outside of the restaurant, somebody I recognized, Ms. Raichu, came up to us. She looked really worried.

"Cyndaquil! I need your help! You boys the only rescue team in town!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down. Tell me what happened." I replied, trying to stay calm. _Oh gosh! This is our first rescue, isn't it!? I've been waiting for this!_

"Well, I woke up this morning and went out to the hot springs down the road to get clean. I didn't want to wake Pichu up because he gets really cranky when I wake him up that early in the morning. After that, I was walking back home and saw Bayleaf and started talking to her about school and how our kids were doing. Then I got a snack for Pichu at Kecleon's along with some noew hay for our beds because it was about time for me to replace it. Wait… Where was I?... Oh, yeah! Pichu has gone missing!"

"WHAT!?" Riolu and I said simultaneously.

"Yes!" She replied, "I was gonna get Sableye's team to do it since they live right next to our house, but they weren't there. I had been searching all morning for them when I heard about you guys."

"Don't worry! We'll find Pichu!" I replied enthusiastically, "We'll search through Foggy Woods. He couldn't have been taken any farther than that!"

And, with that, we were off.

* * *

**Rate/comment! GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I would like to do what any of you guys would like to see happen. Like, give me ideas on where they should explore. I would love to write about some explorations!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, I got an update in. :3 The suspense was probably killing you! (not) Hope you like it. ;)**

* * *

_Riolu's POV_

_ Oh Arceus! (At least I know what it means now.) I'm expected to go save a Pokémon when I barely even know how to use my powers!_

Cyndaquil and I were running as fast as our feet could take us towards Foggy Woods, where we thought Pichu was taken. We finally arrived at the entrance when Cyndaquil stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Wow, are you tired already?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry that I don't have as much endurance as a fighting-type." He replied, still catching his breath.

After about a minute of panting, Cyndaquil was ready to enter the dungeon.

"Do you know the way?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no." He said, "This is known as a dungeon. They are strange places that change every time you enter, so the way is always different. That isn't a problem though, because we just have to look around until we find Pichu."

"Okay, then let's get going!"

We entered the dungeon to be greeted with fog. Very dense fog. I slowly made my way along the path, feeling my way with my senses, until we made it to a fork in the path.

_Now where do we go? How about…left?_

I decided to go down the left path. As we went along, we arrived at a clearing. It was a lot easier to see the big open space.

_Wait, something doesn't feel right…_

"What the- AHH!" Cyndaquil screamed. Something grabbed him and started to carry him away!

"CYNDAQUIL!" I cried, "What is that thing!?"

It was a giant spider-looking creature that had a red body. It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen.

"Riolu! Do something!" He yelled, helpless to the bug-type Pokémon's harsh grip.

_Crap! What can I do!?_

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples to try to ease my stress and figure something out. I then noticed that I could see a faint blue light shaped almost like a spider…

_These must be the powers that Cyndaquil described earlier!_

I looked down at where my hands should've been and noticed a very bright blue light. I could feel energy rushing through my arms. The energy kept on building and building until it eventually reached a peak. I opened my eyes and the power suddenly released and rushed towards the creature hitting it dead in the skull! I knocked it out in one hit.

_So that's how I use my powers…_

"Woah…" Cyndaquil said.

"Are you okay!? What was that thing!?" I asked. He completely ignored my question.

"How did you learn to do that!?" Cyndaquil exclaimed, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! You took down that Ariados in ONE HIT!"

"I don't know." I replied, "I just tried calming my nerves to find a solution. I closed my eyes and saw energy building from my hands. I don't really know what I did."

"Oh, I see… Your powers are based off aura. I think you just need to focus to get your power going." He responded.

_How does he know all of this stuff? Does he study the powers of all Pokémon or something?_

"We should probably head on again, because we're losing precious time." Cyndaquil cut off my thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied. And with that, we were off running again.

We made our way through a lot of paths full of dead leaves which crackled under our feet. We battled through many clearings until we reached a long path that felt endless. We ran and ran and ran, but it felt like we were getting nowhere until, finally, I heard Cyndaquil.

"I think I see another clearing coming up!" Cyndaquil yelled over the sounds of rustling leaves.

We made it to a very large clearing with light coming down through the trees. We slowly walked in, minding our steps to avoid being ambushed. We made it halfway across befor noticing a small, yellow Pokémon.

"Pichu!" Cyndaquil joyfully yelled.

"Cyndaquil?" The little Pokémon questioned, "Cyndaquil! Be careful!"

Cyndaquil was then pulled up swiftly in a rope trap.

_Oh Arceus… Not again…_

"Hey, team LOSERS! Remember us?"

_Of course I remember them…_

"Team Stark." I said, "This is surprising. I'm only here for a day and you've already abducted a Pokémon. What kind of an exploration team are you, anyway?"

"Heh, that's none of your business." Sableye replied.

"Actually, the safety of my best friend and this helpless Pokémon IS MY BUSINESS!"

I then charged up the most powerful aura sphere I could. It was completely massive. All I could think of was the hatred I had towards them. They made me so angry that my blood boiled, my hair stood on end, and I started to see red. I released the building power to knock out the whole team. They got back up, and started to stagger away from us.

"Come on guys! Let's get outta here!"

_Yeah, they'd better run._

"Uhm, Riolu?" I turned to see Cyndaquil still hanging from a rope. "Could you help me down?"

"Of course." I said with a smile. That battle (if you even want to even call it a battle) left me feeling great. I felt a great weight lifted from my shoulders. I untied Cyndaquil and was bombarded with questions and compliments from him and Pichu.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are the coolest rescue team ever!" Pichu exclaimed, "I wish I could've seen both of you battle! Sorry for not warning you sooner, Cyndaquil…"

"It's fine, Pichu." Cyndaquil said, "I shouldn't have been so hasty. I guess it's in my nature. Well, we should probably head back. Your mother is probably worried sick!"

We then started to make our way out of Foggy Forest and back to town.

_Cyndaquil's POV_

We arrived at Pichu's house to be greeted by his worried mother.

"OH MY LITTLE PICHU IS BACK HOME!" She exclaimed, picking her son up off the ground. "Who took him?" She asked us.

"Well…" I said, "It kind of surprised us too, but it was Team Stark."

"…Are they INSANE!? I LIVE NEXT TO A RESCUE TEAM WHO ABDUCTED MY OWN CHILD!? I am going to report this to the Exploration Team Bureau IMMEDIATELY!"

_Oh, snap…_

She then stormed off to the E.T.B.

"…Damn…" Riolu and I said simultaneously.

"Well, it's been a long day," I said, "and we should probably head home."

"Yeah." Riolu replied with a yawn, "We should probably hit the hay. Literally." We both chuckled.

As we made our way back to the base, I spent the time to think to myself.

_Wow, Riolu thinks of me as his…best friend? That is so kind of him… Something about him makes me feel happy whenever I'm around him. I guess that it's because he's such a great friend._

I looked up at him. He seemed like he was contemplating something. He looked absolutely marvelous under the shades of red, yellow, and orange that the sunset was giving off.

"Wow." _Shit! I shouldn't have said that out loud!_

"I know. Isn't the sunset so beautiful?" Riolu replied without even asking.

_I was talking about you, but this works too._

"This is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen." I replied. I was in total awe and confusion.

_What's going on with me? Something seems…off…_

It was like every time I was around Riolu (which had been all day for those two days), I felt strange. I thought I was just jealous of his looks, powers, and intelligence. I had none of those. I was just a little Cyndaquil with average intelligence and no special powers. I felt the need to impress Riolu somehow, but I didn't understand why or how I would do it.

"Hey, newbies." We heard a short distance from where we were walking.

I turned to see Umbreon and his team.

"Oh, hey Umbreon." I replied, "You're out early. I thought you didn't come out until sundown."

"Normally, we wouldn't, but tonight we have to make preparations for our treasure hunt." He replied.

"Where are you guys going?" Riolu asked. He seemed really curious.

One of the team members responded, "We're gonna explore Dark Cave which is just outside of town, it turns out."

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Umbreon suggested, "We could always use a fire-type to light the way. And it looks like we got an aura-user with us. It's always nice to have reinforcements."

I looked up at Riolu and he nodded. "Sure, why not? I'm not that tired anyways."

"Great!" Umbreon said, "Be ready when the sun goes down. We'll meet at the eastern gate of the town."

"Okay. We'll see you then!" I responded as we went our separate ways.

"Wow. Two adventures in one day! Isn't this exciting, Riolu?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, "I'd like to use this as an opportunity to learn how to use my powers."

We made it back to the base and started to get gear together. I packed us some oran berries to heal and some apples in case we grew hungry. Once we were ready, we were off to meet up with Umbreon and his team.

* * *

**What's Cyndaquil thinking? You probably already know though. Rate/follow if you like. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! :D I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like three weeks (I think)! I've been busy as hell. -.- New semester, blah, blah, blah. I'll try to update more frequently. ;) Don't worry, I'm not gonna abandon this story. Anyways, enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_Riolu's POV_

We began making our way towards the eastern gate of town. It was very dark and quiet. It almost felt as if Cyndaquil wasn't there. Luckily, I could feel his presence.

"It sure is dark." Cyndaquil randomly stated, "I think now is a good time to put my abilities to use."

Suddenly, the area around us was illuminated in a brilliant orange light. I turned my head to see that Cyndaquil was on fire!

"Cyndaquil! You're on fire!" _Crap! What should I do!? _"Hold on! I'll go get some water to put those fla-" Cyndaquil interrupted me by slapping his paw tightly over my mouth. _Ow…_

"Riolu, chill! My ability is control over fire. I'm a fire-type Pokémon."

_Oh heavenly Arceus… Pokémon have types now? What's next, special abilities that let them deflect certain powers?_

"Oh my gosh, I was scared for a minute!" I laughed, "I almost went to pour water over you!"

We both started laughing. Once we were focused again, we continued on our way towards Umbreon and his crew, joking the whole way.

We arrived at the eastern gate laughing hysterically. We just couldn't compose ourselves. Who would've known that Cyndaquil was so funny?

"Silence!" We heard. It was no mystery who it was. It was obviously Umbreon. "I know that you guys are new at this, but we are going to a really dangerous dungeon, and this hunt will require you to be focused and insidious. Understand?"

"Understood." We both said at the same time which caused us to chuckle a little bit. We then received a glare from the red-eyed Umbreon.

We started towards Dark Cave. Cyndaquil offered to light up the way, but Umbreon snapped at him for offering.

_Geez, what a dick. He only wanted to help. We aren't all dark-types…_

We finally made it to the dungeon after about an hour of what felt like aimless wandering.

"Okay, so it's too dark in there for even us dark-types to see," Umbreon said, "so I need Cyndaquil to light up the way ahead of us."

"Uh… Ahead of you?" Cyndaquil asked with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry. You'll have Riolu, too."

"Why me?" I asked. _What is he up to?_

"Well, we need Cyndaquil to light the way and you to sense enemies for us." He responded.

"Well, what are you guys gonna be doing?" I asked suspiciously. I wasn't necessarily worried about myself as much as I was worried about Cyndaquil.

"Don't worry." Umbreon teased, "We'll jump in if any Pokémon get too overwhelming for you two cutiepies."

_Great. Now we're getting teased. I'm starting to regret going with these guys…_

"Right…" I doubted that.

Cyndaquil and I both looked at each other, then at the entrance to Dark Cave. The opening was massive with crumbling rock all around it. The inside was so dark that we couldn't see any further in than the edge of the wall.

"A-after y-you." Cyndaquil said nervously.

I took gentle steps into the cave, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I did not want to be the one to attract Pokémon. I just wanted the hunt to be done as quickly as possible so I could get home safely and go to bed…

_Cyndaquil's POV_

I lit up my flames as we entered the cave. Even with my light, I could barely see anything. I guess having Riolu there was a lucky chance.

We were in the cave for less than a minute when Riolu randomly called out.

"There's a Pokémon coming right at us!"

And in a split-second, a Drowzee lunged at me. Luckily, I dodged just in time.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Riolu asked in total horror. I couldn't blame him…

"It's a Drowzee! Just avoid his psychic attacks!" _We need a dark-type… _"Umbreon!" I called out, "Do you think you could lend us a hand? Your attacks are most ideal for this battle!"

I turned and saw Umbreon and his team sitting there watching us from afar as if for entertainment.

"Don't worry about them, Cyndaquil!" Riolu yelled, "Let's just focus on getting rid of this thing!"

I fired a flamethrower at the Drowzee to distract it from Riolu. He would not want to get hit by a psychic attack. It turned around and lunged at me with a headbutt. I wasn't quick enough this time, so I got knocked to the ground. While the Drowzee was still disoriented, Riolu charged up his aura sphere and hit the Drowzee square in its nasty trunk-like nose, knocking it out cold.

"I think I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks…" Riolu joked.

"Uhm, guys… Why didn't you help!?" I asked Umbreon, angry beyond belief.

"You guys could handle it." Umbreon responded, "I told you that we would only help if you really needed us to."

"Well, it would've been nice if you would help…"

"You know, we could always leave you guys behind to fend for yourselves in this dark, spooky ca-"

"Or we could just go on and find the treasure that we all came to find without arguing." Riolu interrupted.

"Fine, let's go." I gave in.

We continued through the cave, fighting battle after battle with no help from Umbreon or his team members.

_This exploration was a bad idea…_

We finally came to a dead-end in the cave.

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Now we're at a dead-end with no treasure in sight."

"You are mistaken." Umbreon replied, "See that hole in the wall?"

Riolu and I looked down to see a small hole in the wall. It was just the right size for us to crawl through.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I mumbled.

"I see that you figured out why we brought you here." Umbreon's usual, wise voice changed to a maniacal one, "As you can see, we are all too big to fit through that opening, but you two aren't."

"Well, we're not going back there." Riolu said.

"Oh, you aren't now, are you?" Umbreon grabbed Riolu and handed him to his team members, Haunter and Pupitar.

"Now, you'll go back there and get the treasure, or Pupitar will cave you two in, understand?"

"Fine." I gave in. I started to crawl through the small opening.

_Uh-oh. Claustrophobia kicking in!_

I closed my eyes and went to my happy place.

_Happy place, happy place, HAPPY PLACE!_

I imagined Riolu guiding me through the tunnel, saying "everything will be okay,"

_That was comforting._

I made it to the end of the tiny tunnel and lit my flame to see gold EVERYWHERE!

"What's taking you so long!?" Umbreon yelled through the tunnel, "Send the gold through!"

I looked around to find a way to send the gold to Umbreon without having to travel back and forth between the tunnel. I found a piece of wood with wheels attached to the bottom big enough to wheel the treasure across. I loaded about a quarter of the treasure into a chest and effortlessly wheeled it through the tunnel. I sent about four chests before I had sent all the gold through. I then heard a large boom and the sound of falling rock. The last thing I heard was Riolu scream before there was no noise whatsoever.

"Riolu!" I cried. _Oh, Arceus! This can't be happening! _I practically ran through the small tunnel without even thinking about the tiny space. I made it to the end and looked for Riolu. I couldn't find him anywhere! _Of course I have a friend for like one day and he gets killed by a manipulative psychopath!_

I didn't know what to do, so I started to cry. There was nothing I could do…


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! :D Sorry for the inconvenience! I've been so busy with school that I had no time to update! D: As a special treat, I posted another (short) story that you can enjoy. ;) It's a Red X Green story titled "The Nervous Game". Enjoy yourselves and make good choices! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Riolu's POV_

_Ugh… Ow. My head hurts. Wait, where am I? Why is it so dark? Okay, what happened? Oh, I remember! Umbreon sent Cyndaquil to get treasure before caving us in! Wait, where's Cyndaquil? Oh, crap!_

I searched around the small room I was in. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything. I tried to think of what to do and closed my eyes to help myself concentrate. Suddenly I could see a blue blob directly ahead of me.

_Oh, I forgot about my powers!_

I could then hear crying from that direction. It was Cyndaquil!

"Cyndaquil!" I called out, "Can you hear me!?"

There was a short pause before I got a response.

"R-riolu?" He asked, "Riolu! Oh my gosh! Are you okay!? I was so worried!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Hey, light your flame! I wanna see if I can find a way out of here!"

Cyndaquil then proceeded to light his flame. I saw a small crawlspace that was lit up. I entered it knowing that it would lead directly to Cyndaquil. I continued through until I finally reached the end. Cyndaquil was sitting there in a big room waiting for me. Before I could thank him, he ran and practically tackled me to the ground.

"I was so worried! Oh my Arceus! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, Cyndaquil. Calm dow-" I noticed that he started crying.

_Crap. What did I do?_

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I w-was just s-so worried that I was gonna lose m-my only f-friend…"

_I'm his…only friend?_

"What do you mean by your 'only friend'?"

"W-well, most Pokémon around here j-just think that I'm a n-nuisance. You were the first to ever just accept me for who I am…"

I couldn't believe that I was Cyndaquil's only friend. He was the nicest Pokémon who could've ever lived. He was just a warm bundle of joy.

After a while of talking, Cyndaquil calmed down. I was just happy to see him smiling again. We looked around to find a possible way out. I looked at a nearby wall and noticed a big hole that went deeper into the cave. I assumed that the wall was blown up during the cave-in earlier that day. I found it very odd that it was on the complete other side of the room though…

We started to head deeper into the cave. Eventually, the walls had strange markings on them. They looked like eyeballs with strange appendages.

"Those are called 'Unown'." Cyndaquil said, "They represent a strange language spoken by humans."

_Humans? What is a human?_

"Humans were a strange species that we know nothing about." Cyndaquil continued as if answering my question, "They may not have even existed. These Unown may just be ancient Pokémon that had a language of their own used to spread messages to others."

"Does anyone know how to read this?" I asked.

"There aren't many, unfortunately. I think that Alakazam, the elder, might."

I examined the Unown further. I loked for a few seconds when I started to feel strange.

_These markings look awfully familiar…_

All of the sudden, I was sitting at a strange-looking table. I looked down and saw a paper cover in markings very similar to the Unown that were on the walls of the cave. I could understand what was written. The flashback abruptly stopped. Cyndaquil's jaw dropped.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, confused.

"What were you saying?" He asked, "I've never heard that language before in my life!"

"Was I talking?"

"Yeah. It looked almost as if you could read the Unown!"

I looked back at the wall. The Unown looked a lot different. I looked closer and realized that I could read them!

I read them out loud for Cyndaquil, "T-H-E P-O-K-E-M-O-N W-H-O H-A-S T-H-E A-B-I-L-I-T-Y T-O R-E-A-D U-S W-I-L-L S-A-V-E T-H-E W-O-R-L-D I-N T-H-E T-I-M-E O-F D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R"

Unfortunately, neither I nor Cyndaquil could understand the words that I said. We just decided to record them and pay a visit to Alakazam once we made it out of that cave.

_Cyndaquil's POV_

_Wow… I can't believe that Riolu could read the Unown. There's something different about him… I wonder if maybe the humans never existed and that the tribes of Lucario could read the Unown. Maybe we should try to find the Lucario tribes for our next journey._

_ Riolu is so cool. I wish I could read Unown! Maybe he can teach me._

_ I wish I could be like him. He's so nice, funny, smart, powerful, and attractive… I'm so jealous of him. I just hope that we can be friends forever!_

After three hours of walking, Riolu and I made it out of the cave. It was late, so we headed back home for some much-needed rest.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty short, because I wanted to focus most of the attention on Riolu. I just included some of Cyndaquils thoughts at the end of the story for later development. ;D Hope you liked. :3 Rate/comment, give me ideas, etc.**


End file.
